That Smell
by Lara1221
Summary: Harry and James are playing, but Lily knows something is amiss. It might have to do with that stench.
**Disclaimer:** You can take turns guessing how much of this story I own in the reviews if you'd like :) But I'll give you a hint, it starts with z and rhymes with hero. (Ok, note to self after that embarrassing disclaimer - not all disclaimers have to be different! It's fine!)

 **A/N:** hey guys! so fun background with this one I was actually inspired to write this way long ago by the fml competition ("my boyfriend told me today he hasn't showered in two weeks because he doesn't want to wash away his manliness - f my life"), and just never got around to making it into a story. I thought this round of ql was a nice opportunity. There were actually a number of different challenges that influenced this but as they're all over... lets just go with the QL one. As I was writing it, I felt like it was kind of a strange premise, but at the end I really do think its a pretty plausible thing for James. Anyway, I'd ove to hear what you think! **Written for:**

 **qlfc s4r3: catapults' beater 1:** use the prompt 'catapult' some how, chosen word count: 1501-1750 (my word count is 1657); optional prompts: 3. (dialogue) sometimes I really dislike you, 5. JRR tolkien quote, 15. (word) cosmos

* * *

 _All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us._ \- JRR Tolkien

* * *

That Smell

Lily Potter breathed deeply as she walked to her bedroom, trying to release some of the tension in her muscles and mind that came with working for the Order. She was thinking of how much tonight needed to be a curling-up-in-James kind of night when she stopped short.

Taken aback by a smell, Lily stopped in the doorway to prepare herself. Scents coming from Harry's nursery was not unusual, but certainly cause for investigation. Lily stepped inside and felt herself smile as she took in the sight before her.

Harry was laying back on his play mat and was gazing upward. It was hard-pressed to find him laying down these days with all the walking he had been doing. James, from his perch in the rocking chair, was catapulting what seemed like all of Harry's objects back and forth over the play mat and across his vision. Over and back went all of the pieces of his stuffed Quidditch set, his dragon, unicorn, a couple socks and a book. Harry would reach up to try and catch the objects as they flew across him, and then James would send each flying back to the other side. Lily and James had a contest going for who could come up with the best game, and this was clearly Harry's new favorite. He looked sleepy but overjoyed.

Lily watched them play, wanting to hide away with her little family forever. _One, already,_ she thought. His birthday had only been a little more than a week ago and Lily felt like Harry was already catapulting his way to toddlerhood faster than that stuffed Snitch. He was such a big boy. Her heart clenched.

While Harry had remained sufficiently distracted by his flying toys, James had given her a grin when she came in. He stood when playtime was over to gather Harry in his arms. Lily grinned widely at James as he came towards her and knew what was coming before he hugged her, around Harry, who squealed with delight. Lily hugged her boys tight. _Home_ was such a nice feeling.

"Hey," said James, into her hair. She looked up and smiled at him.

James pulled away and rocked Harry gently, taking him back to his crib to lay him down. Harry had his sleepy smile, and Lily couldn't resist walking over to kiss him goodnight herself, loving the way his green eyes, so like hers, reflected the cosmos through the window, and filled him with even more wonder and magic. She was so grateful that he was sleeping through the night now and knew he would be out by the time they left the room. She didn't exactly miss the nights where she knew she and James would be up within two hours. (She also wondered what the boys had done today for Harry to be so exhausted.)

She was finally ready to turn in for the night when she remembered the reason she opened the door in the first place, though she was glad now for the sweet good night. She grabbed James' hand and dragged him into the hallway, made sure the nursery door was shut and kept her voice to a whisper, anyway. "What _is_ that smell?"

James quirked an eyebrow. "No hello?"

"I said hello," she replied quickly, letting her mouth do the work before her brain caught up and told her that she hadn't. "Well—I—it was so nice," she finished lamely.

James laughed quietly as he pulled her in by the waist. "I missed you."

Lily relaxed against his chest as he held her there, and she was ready to get started on that relaxing night where she could sleepily recount the night's adventures and her commentary to James when she smelled _it_ again. Comprehension dawning on her, she drew away slowly.

"James."

"Hm?" She tried not to fall into his eyes as he looked at her. His gaze was always so focused; it made her distracted.

"Are _you_ the smell? I was on our way to the bedroom to wait for you when I stopped at the smell of something outside Harry's door, something gross, and you two were having so much fun, I forgot all about it…" As she said it, she sniffed again.

Indeed, her husband smelled _disgusting_. She looked up to find him grinning, and he laughed at whatever look she had on her face. She imagined it was rather surprised.

" _Why_ do you smell? Are you going to answer me or am I just going to stand here all day?"

"Well, we _could_ go to bed."

"Sometimes I really dislike you. Not until you shower, we can't! God, why…did you skip a shower or something? Where did your stench come from?"

James had the decency to look a little ashamed about it, at least. Lily had a feeling she wasn't going to like this answer before it even happened.

"Um, I may have been skipping a few showers and covering up my scent with a charm so you wouldn't notice. I got carried away tonight with Harry and forgot to spell it away. It's just, this is the first _full_ week you've done all the Order missions and I've stayed home with Harry. I _loved_ it, except for the fact that I'm constantly worrying about you; but I didn't realize how much free time we usually don't get, and I got all caught up with playing with him and bathing with him and—"

"James, you're going blue," Lily teased, watching James go on and on. But she felt a tinge of worry start to kick in when his expression didn't change. He wasn't usually like this. "What's wrong? Your rambling is freaking me out a little. You sound nervous. You're never nervous."

"I was _always_ nervous around you," he threw in quickly with a grin, the nerves in his voice gone with a flash. Lily felt herself go slightly pink, smiling at the compliment. She didn't think he would ever lose the effect he had on her. But she quickly returned to the issue at hand.

"But not anymore."

"No, not anymore."

"So, you haven't showered in like a week or something? What were you rambling about? I mean, it is gross, and you should definitely shower tonight, _please_. But I love you, James, whether you're smelly or not," said Lily, smiling up at him.

James sighed a little, reaching out to interlace their fingers. Lily gave his hand a squeeze. When he spoke again, he was much more relaxed. "I just didn't realize how fast the time goes. Look at him, Lily. He's gigantic. Every time I sat down to eat for myself, or shower, or even on the day Sirius was here and I thought I could go for a fly, something got to me." Lily started to smile, knowing where this was going. She took their joined hands and brushed her lips over his knuckles. He was so _good_. "Harry was going to be up soon, or Harry would want to play soon, or Remus would call about finding a job, or you were coming home for the night. That's time, Lil. Time I want to spend with our friends and our son and you. All those other little things seem so unimportant."

He let a deep breath out and looked at her, and Lily jumped at him, wrapping herself around him and holding him tight. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She could hear the surprise in his voice. "That's—that's it? You don't want to talk about why I haven't showered?" It sounded so ridiculous, then; what a stupid thing to get all worked up about. She giggled.

But he wasn't stupid. He was perfect. Lily pulled back and looked at him. "There's nothing to talk about. You're right, of course you're right. But you're important too, James. Sirius, Remus, and Peter want you to be yourself. You are relaxed, kind, competitive, and ready to laugh. James isn't James if he's spending so much time worrying that he's missing out on being the great guy I know he is. You're an amazing husband and father. There are so many reasons Harry and I love you more than anything and one of those is that you care so much. But you can take care of you, too. That's important. And I can take care of you, because you take care of me," she finished, and grinned from ear to ear over his shoulder as he held her close.

She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, but it was greasy. She made a noise and tried to hide it, but James pulled back and laughed. "So… how about you shower, and then we can go to sleep? I'm so tired. What did you do with Harry today, anyway? He's knocked out."

"Merlin, you would not believe it. I charmed my Snitch and he wobbled around after that thing for _hours._ " Lily giggled, picturing Harry chasing after the Snitch on his tiny legs. He was so like James.

James reached up in a big stretch and yawned, and she suddenly noticed how tired he looked. "Yeah, let's go to bed. I'm going to hop in the shower." He kissed her forehead as he went.

Ten minutes later, they were cuddled together under the covers as Lily recounted her story of the Order that day and why it had given her a headache. When she was done, James said something she could tell he was dying to get out.

"By the way, I knew you were going to figure it out. At first, I was going to tell you I was scared it would wash away my manliness."

Lily laughed out loud, with more energy than she expected of herself in that late hour. She grinned at him. "You're ridiculous."

"I love you," he countered, and they talked until they fell asleep.


End file.
